The Bronx Bombers
by lilmissweetsin2380
Summary: This has been posted and pulled a couple of times. I have fixed the bugs and we're ready. Thugmett/thugella. Drugs drama guns but most of all Love. He rules the Bronx with his Ride or Die chick by his side.
1. Chapter 1

Chris Rock once said that if you walking through the streets of Brooklyn and you see one white boy walking with a group of black guys, it's the white boy you should be afraid of cause "there aint no telling what he did to get the respect of those black dudes". He was right, and I was that one lone white boy, the muscle, the assassin, the one who's on the grind, putting in work. My crew respected me, my rivals feared me, women wanted me, but none of that shit mattered. All I saw was the money, the respect, and the street cred.

I could have been a trust fund baby, the preppy motherfucker that went to the ritzy private school, the son of a top-notch, sought after surgeon and the cliché suburban soccer mom. I never fit in with that shit. Even though my mom and dad nor my siblings had any idea what I was up to, they loved me and wanted me back in the quiet cozy gated community with them. I always knew that I was too raw and too hardcore for that shit.

In my time, I had moved more weight through New York, New Jersey and Florida than anyone else on our team. My supplier Caius had been after me for months to get wet, to move on to bigger and better things, leave the street-level "gang banging savagery" as he called it, but I was too hood for that three piece suit organized crime shit. I was right where I wanted to be, "number one hustla". I was married to the streets. Who would have ever thought the little white boy from Manchester would be one of the most feared motherfuckers out there?

My appearance fooled most, I was six foot five inches, two hundred and ninety six pounds of muscle, sparkling blue eyes that drove most of the bitches that were addicted to my dick crazy, but it was usually the dimples that did them in. That was what threw most people off; they saw me and immediately assumed I was soft, but I would grab a motherfucker by the collar quick. I always kept my desert eagle cocked, one in the chamber. I didn't tolerate bullshit or disrespect, and I would pump a bitch full of lead without blinking.

The problem is, for so long I had only lived in the moment, never gave a thought to the future, but I didn't know the future was gonna sneak up on my ass quick. Before I knew what the fuck was happening, shit changed so fast I wasn't able to keep up. A storm was coming, and if I wasn't on my game that shit was going to fucking drown my ass. Shit, I was Emmett "Sleepy" McCarty.

The storm started about six months ago. I got wake up call from my mother, asking me if I was coming over for dinner on Sunday. I knew I had a shipment coming in so I cancelled, telling her I had studying to do. She and my father still thought I was going to school. (Fuck that, I had dropped out months ago!) I was good at school, didn't put have to put in any effort, but I just had better shit to do. I had, after all, gotten a full-ride scholarship to Syracuse. My father thought I would eventually be a surgeon like him, highly unlikely.

As soon as I hung up, my cell immediately started ringing. I knew it was Caius, asking me to make the drive out to the suburbs to meet with some of his associates. He had taken note of my street smarts, along with the business sense; he said I was a lethal weapon, that he would move hell and earth to get me on his team.

"Emmett, what's up? How are you feeling today?" he drawled.

"Gravy, baby, what up Caius?" I said not in the mood for small talk.

"Wanna to come out to the estate and have some lunch with me? There are some people I would like you to meet," he said.

"Nah man, I got mad shit to do today. Hey when you gonna bring yo ass to my hood, or them three piece suits make your ass forget how to be on the grind?" I said with a grin.

"Don't forget who taught you about the game, man; you got your stripes because of me," he said with a chuckle.

"Aiight, man. I'll give you that one, but I got mad shit to do today, so I'm gonna have to get up wit you lata," I said grabbing my two way, seeing I had seven texts waiting on me.

"Aiight Em, man be safe, get at me later. I got something I wanna talk to you about," he said.

"Yeah, okay I got you," I said ending the call.

I took a shower, ate some cereal, and then walked into my closet. It was hot as shit today so I put on a tank top and some Ecko jean shorts. I was kinda snobbish about my clothes and my cars. Everything had to be a designer label, and I was kinda impartial to Ecko and Enyce. Oh, and throwback jerseys were a must! I had more shoes than most females I knew, but the end result was I always fuckin' looked good, wrist and neck always iced, and a three carat diamond in my ear. A fitted baseball hat hung low over my eyes. I always kept my hair cut low and faded and beard freshly lined up.

After all that shit, I was ready to hit the street. I walked out to my garage.

Hmm, my rove, my escalade, or my Lexus?

I always went with my signature look when I was gonna be grindin: my Lexus, black on black twenty six inch Velloche rims, ten grand worth of sound system, and dark tint, sleek and powerful. I cranked my bass and headed out into the hot ass sun. I had a bunch of runs to make, check on my corners, and pick up some money from my corner boys. Later, I was suppose to meet my homeboy Edward at the club to discuss a large amount of weight he wanted moved. Anyone who thought I was fucking crazy had never met this motherfucker before. I was one of the few people he trusted enough to directly do business with, and he was a good person to have in your corner; blow for blow he was another lone white boy that most motherfuckers feared. You heard the name Cullen, and a chill ran down your spine.

I got a text from Edward saying to watch my back because the cops were out deep, running stings all over the place. I texted all my corner boys and told them to keep their eyes open and shut down if necessary. I was about my money but couldn't take the chance of one of my boys getting popped because then my name gets mixed into shit. I was kinda irritated today, I hadn't got laid in two weeks. I had cut off my normal girl, her name was Rosalie. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice ass, but her fucking mouth drove me insane. I let her go cause I couldn't deal with her drama, so therefore no pussy for me! I wasn't down for the one night stand thing, and I don't typically trust females. They talk too fucking much! My dry spell was seriously fucking up my focus, so I considered calling Rose, even though she was pissed. She would let me hit it, but then I would have to deal with her mouth. I got lost in the bass and made my way down to the Bronx. I made my rounds without bullshit, then texted Cullen and asked him if he wanted to meet early, cause I was done with shit and wanted nothing more than to go home and go back to bed.

My cell rang, and it was Cullen.

"Whattup, Ed?" I said.

"Sup, Em? Where the fuck you at, dude?" he asked.

"Leaving the track, about to roll over to Dover, and check my shit over there. Then I'll probably go home and call it a day," I replied, yawning and running my finger through my hair.

"Yeah I got you. Hey, when you get to Dover let me know. I'm over at Scorpion; come chill here for a few, " he suggested.

"Yeah, dude. I got you, give me about forty minutes," I answered and ended the call.

Scorpions was this kick ass restaurant that turned into a strip club at night. I had spent so many nights chillin' with my crew there, it was like my second home.

I rolled into Dover and was immediately pissed off. One of my corner boys was so interested in the slut he was tonguing down that he wasn't paying attention to the rival crew that was on the other corner waiting for the opportunity to jack my shit from him. I reached under my seat making sure my glock was cocked. I looked in my rearview mirror and smiled. That motherfucker Cullen was psychic and always had my back. I adjusted my hat and got out the car while the boys in the rival crew jumped into some POS and sped off, tires screeching.

I walked up to Mike, fucking dumb-ass, sell-out pretending to be hood, and put the glock to his throat.

"Motherfucker, I don't give second chances on a regular basis, so pay fucking attention. You lose a dime of my fucking money or any of my weight, and they will never find your body. I will blow your fucking head off, you got me?" I whispered in his ear.

I had to keep from laughing when I looked down and saw the motherfucker had pissed himself.

"Emmett man, I'm sorry, I ain't seen my girl in a while and-" he sputtered but I cut him off.

"I don't give a fuck about you or your bitch. I am about my fuckin' money. If you fuck with that, I fuck you up. Plain and simple. It happens again and-" I threatened, pulling the trigger. I knew all it would give off is an audible click since the safety was on.

"Don't make have to cock this shit back again. Now where the fuck is my money?" I demanded, putting the gun back in my waistband.

The dumbass was short, and I shrugged at Cullen. Yeah, this motherfucker was gonna have to be dealt with. Even though today was not the day to fuck with me. I was too heated, so I would do some crazy shit if I handled him right now.

"Where is the rest?" I demanded, losing more patience by the second.

"Well, uh, some of it is at home. I forgot it," he mumbled, looking at ground, which let me know he was lying.

Now I was pissed.

"Mike, seriously, you're trying my patience. You're gonna meet me at Scorpion tonight with all my money and my weight. If you don't and I gotta come looking for your ass, it won't be a good scene," I said as I flexed my fingers to keep from punching him in the fucking face.

"Em man, seriously, I need the money. I gotta kid coming; I gotta get money," he begged.

"Dude, you're acting like I give a fuck! I ain't your friend. This is my fucking money we're talking about, and you know how I am about money! Stop fuckin' playin' with me, Mike. So like I said, my money and the rest of my weight. I can't fuck wit you no more," I spat and walked to my car.

Cullen was still sitting in his Benz, his normal chick Alice sitting next to him, rubbing his shoulders.

He got out when he saw me approaching and held his fist out for me to bump it.

"What gives, McCarty? You gave that motherfucker a pass! Your focus off?" he asked me curiously.

"Dude, I can't call it. I'm just off today. That's why I just wanted to make my rounds and go home. I'm fucking rattled," I sighed, lighting a cigarette.

"Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna come with me right now to Scorpion, get something to eat, go home and take a nap, and then tonight you coming with me to this new club, Poseidon. I got one of the VIP sections totally blocked off for me. We'll chill, watch some bitches shake their shit, get some good liquor, and a couple blunts. You'll be good after that," he promised.

"Is that a question or an order?" I said, looking at him.

"It's an order. I got you moving a lot of weight for me, McCarty. I can't let your game be thrown off, so meet me at Scorpion in fifteen minutes," he pointed at me, walking back over to his Benz. He leaned back, and the tiny little pixie curled into his side as he drove up the street towards Scorpion.

I jumped in my ride and followed. I ended up chillin' with Cullen for a couple hours, just sitting there and watching the track, watching all this money be made for us.

"Aiight Cullen, I'mma meet you at Poseidon, but I am gonna go over to Glendale and get something to wear tonight," I said.

"You're such a bitch when it comes to clothes, picky ass," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Not all of us got Little Miss Personal Fucking Shopper dressing us every day," I nodded towards Alice.

"Yeah well that's my ride or die girl right there. She knows I always got her if she on her game and takes care of me," he smiled over at the tiny dark haired girl.

"Maybe that's what the fuck I need, one good solid down ass girl that ain't got a smart fucking mouth and doesn't question me all the dam time," I wondered out loud, sipping my beer.

"I told you from jump, that bitch Rosalie wasn't gonna be shit but annoyance and trouble for you, Emmett. You need to listen to someone other than Caius' dumb ass! The mob made him soft, and that punk ass doesn't know what it's like to stay on the grind. He forgot," Edward bit into his pasta.

"Yeah, I am startin' to think that shit too. You know, he wants to get me wet," I said, picking at my fries.

"You mean like a made man, number one capo type shit?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I mean," I nodded.

"You know you would lose so much street cred; those motherfuckers don't know how to put in their own work," he huffed as his phone chirped.

While Edward mumbled into his phone, I got lost in my own thoughts. I needed to get away from shit because I was getting rattled, and rattled motherfuckers get sloppy.

"So you bring your ass to Poseidon tonight; let's get your mojo back," Edward ordered, breaking me out my fucked up daydream.

"Yeah I'll be there, but I gotta go home for a minute to get some sleep or something. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me, man."

I grabbed some cash out of my wallet and threw it on the table.

"Nah, I got this shit, man. You got the first round of drinks later. You just get your mind right for tonight," Cullen waved me off.

"I got you man, don't worry. I gotta get over to the mall and get some shit, so I'll hit you when I wake up."

I walked out into the bright sun and had to get some sun glasses on, it was giving me a headache. All of a sudden, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and there was this punk ass motherfucker Tyler. He had been after me for months, fucking hater. He didn't say shit to me, just mugged the hell of me. I stretched my arms over my head showing off the steel, a signal that I wasn't in the mood to be tested or fucked with. He scowled at me and walked back over to his truck.

What a little bitch, I thought.

I headed to the turnpike, towards the mall. I had to get an outfit for later. I walked directly to the food court. I had to get a pineapple orange Julius; and as I walked through the food court, I was lost in my own thoughts and slammed right into some girl, knocking her to the floor.

"Damn, mama. I'm sorry," I apologized as I looked down into the sexiest pair of brown eyes I had ever seen.

"It's, umm, okay…I bumped into you," she admitted.

Damn, this girl made me freeze. I swore I was losing my shit. She was banging physically with long brunette hair, big pretty brown eyes, a small frame.

Fuck me sideways, she was hot.

"Don't worry about it, baby girl. Are you sure you're alright?" I asked helping her up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you though," she whispered.

We stood there for a good minute just staring at each other. I flashed her a smile. This blush took over her cheeks, and her eyes dropped to the ground. I was about to ask her for her number when I heard someone yell, "Bella!"

She immediately looked like a deer caught in a set of headlights and took off. I was left standing there feeling like I had lost her. What the fuck was wrong with me? I watched her walk away with her friends. She turned and smiled at me, breaking out into this bright pink blush that made me shake my head and smile.

I finished my shopping, getting more clothes than I really needed, but shit, I was a label whore as Cullen accused me of being! I liked what I liked ,nothing more and nothing less. The cool part was that I could spend as much money on clothes as I wanted, and it wasn't a big deal. I left the mall and went back to my condo and answered some texts from Caius and Cullen, when my mind suddenly went to the brown eyes of the girl from the mall. She was so small and fragile, so innocent looking. I loved that shit. Out of nowhere I was hard. Tonight, I needed to fuck. I shook my head and cringed at the thought of throwing my balls in the blender and fucking calling Rosalie, just cause I knew she would get over shit and let me get at her. But the more I thought about it, I didn't want Rose. I wanted the girl with the sexy ass brown eyes.

I laid on the couch, watching some TV, and eventually I fell asleep. As soon as my eyes closed, all I saw was the little brown eyed girl. I dreamed of her, all small and fragile, needing me to protect her. She was what Cullen had been talking about, the one girl, who never questioned my shit, loved me unconditionally.

What kind of fucking pussy was I turning into?

I was dreaming about the girl with the brown eyes. We were hardcore fucking, with her screaming my name and arching her back. Right when I was about to spill my seed inside of her, I was blasted out of sleep by my Blackberry.

"Somebody better be motherfucking dying," I hissed into my phone.

"Nah, brother, just you if you don't wake the fuck up and start getting ready!"

"Damn, Cullen, what the fuck man! I just went to sleep."

"The fuck you did, man! It's already eight fucking thirty. Get ya ass up and hurry," he bellowed into the phone.

"Aiight man, get off my damn nuts. I'll meet you at the club," I huffed.

BPOV

I squealed when I got off the phone. I had a job finally after months of looking! I finally had a job as VIP cocktail server at the hottest new club in Jersey, Poseidon's Playground. It was an edgy, urban hip hop club, so wasn't my type of scene but I didn't care. It was money and tips. I decided to share the good news with my best friend, Lauren.

"I got a job!" I yelled into the phone.

"Seriously, girl? That's awesome! Where are you going to be working and what are you going to be doing?"

"It's at that new club, Poisedon. I am going to be cocktail server in the VIP room," I announced to her.

"Hey, do you know if they are still hiring? I am going to need a job," she wondered.

"Lauren, you're pregnant! You don't need to be in a loud smoky night club. I thought Mike was working now?" I inquired.

"He was but, umm, I was skimming money to get stuff for the baby, and the guy he was working for came to collect. I hadn't put the money back yet, so he got pissed. Now Mike has to get the money back tonight or else he is gonna get hurt," she sighed.

"Lauren, what was Mike doing?"

"It's best if I don't say. If he found out I was even talking to you about it, I would be in trouble," she worried.

"Look, if you ever need me, you know I am here. You wanna come to the mall with me? I gotta go pick up some shoes for work," I asked.

"Yeah, Angela is gonna come too. She is starting at the Playground tonight too! She is a server, not in the VIP like you through, " Lauren blurted out.

"I'll meet you girls at the mall! "

I looked around the apartment I had been living in and sighed. It was a beautiful apartment in an upscale neighborhood. I was both sad and glad to have to give it up; after all I was sharing it with my father's best friend's son. When my dad died, he made Jacob promise he would take care of me. Problem was, Jake took the job a little too seriously, and I had grown tired of him checking my texts and emails and scaring away any potential guys that tried to date me. I was ready to be on my own. I was ready to have my own man, my own money, my own life, and sadly that life didn't include Jake.

I pulled into the mall parking lot. Angela was in her car, talking on her phone. She waved and blew me a kiss. She had this new boyfriend Tyler, and he took up most of her time. He was always texting and calling her checking on her. I thought it was sweet. The caveman thing had always been a turn on to me. When she was able to pacify him enough to get him off the phone, she waved me over to her new car.

"Holy crap, Ange, nice wheels," I smiled at her.

"It was a gift from Tyler! He spoils me, I get whatever I want. He is too much, Bella! Every time I turn around, he is buying me something," she said shaking her head.

"I am happy for you girl, you deserve it!"

"I'm not going to be working at the club…Tyler isn't gonna let me work. He said I don't need too," she said sheepishly.

"That's awesome, why are you so sad?" I asked her.

"It is just all so much, you know? I never had much growing up and now here I am, with my first ever boyfriend who wipes his ass with twenties like it's no big deal! He gave me a wad of cash to go shopping with you. I just don't know how to handle it," she declared as we walked towards the entrance.

"You'll be fine, just know I am fifty kinds of lime green jello! I wish I had a boyfriend like him."

"Trust me, Bella. No you don't. I love him, but there are parts of him that I could totally live without" Angela whispered.

As we walked towards the shoe store, I realized I was confused by what she meant, but I kept quiet, knowing she'd tell me if she wanted to. I was just happy that Angie was being well taken care of, and I really wanted that for myself too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I seriously hate long authors notes, but hey let's get this shit out the way! The number of people favoriting me and this fic have simply blown me away, so thanks to the readers! Ya'll are awesome! I may not reply to all the reviews, but please believe that I sit on my Blackberry reading them. They are seriously like crack to me! I am in the midst of finals and a RL storm of crap, so the updates may not be lightening fast. I always write when I have a minute, so there is never a time where I don't have something cooking! I am glad ya'll are enjoying this…pimp me please! I'd appreciate it

BTW: SM is the rightful owner, I just think hood Emmett is just too dam hot.

BPOV

As I left the shoe store, I saw some shirts that caught my eye, so I separated from my girls to get a closer look. I was walking towards the food court looking down at my cell phone when I slammed into a brick wall, or so I thought. I looked up and was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. He was wearing the most dumbfounded smirk and then he looked sheepish.

"Damn, mama. I'm sorry," he apologized as he stared into my eyes.

I muttered something about bumping into him. My god, this boy was so hot! I was going to say something to him, I don't know what, possibly I love you, when I was cock blocked by Mrs. Prego herself. Apparently she was hungry again, but when I looked at her, her eyes were wide and full of fear. I jumped out of his arms and ran to check on her. I was something a little more than pissed when I realized she was fine and just didn't know the guy I was talking to and was trying to rescue me. As soon as I was over the urge to smack her silly, we began walking towards the other side of the mall. Purely because I couldn't help it and so I could look once more at the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on, I turned around and he was still standing there with the sexiest of cocky smirks on his face. I felt the heat in my cheeks and had to smile at him. He was so tall, had such a commanding build, and his the scent of his cologne made me tingle. His biceps were so hard and defined with different types of ink adorning him. He had on a Red Sox hat that matched his shirt, jeans, and expensive looking sneakers. He was totally rocking the bad boy persona, and it so worked for him and worked me into a frenzy.

Hours later, after I had had dreams of doing things to him that should probably get me arrested, those blue eyes were still haunting me. Still thinking about him, I got the stiletto thigh high boots that completed the whorish uniform I would have to wear. Thank god Jake was out of town; he would have a seizure if he saw the red plaid boy shorts with the laced edges and the black half button down that tied in the middle. It showed off a lot of cleavage and left the mid drift bare. That was my uniform, along with the thigh high boots, smoky eyes, pink shiny lips, and my long brown hair that I left curly and loose hanging down my back. I loved the way everything fit me, loved how my hips and thighs filled out the shorts.

"I am so going to rake in the tips tonight", I thought.

When I got to the club, it was still quiet. The lighting and music people were still setting up when my supervisor called over all the VIP servers.

"My name is Gianna, and I am the Food and Beverage manager here at Poseidon's Playground. We cater to a very specific clientele. Some of the things you will see are not pretty and rainbows and it may not be entirely legal, so if that's going to be a problem feel free to leave. Furthermore, it's not your job to judge; it is only your job to keep your mouth shut. I assure you, you won't like the result if you don't. You were hired for VIP because you're the prettiest, the smartest, and the best representation of Poseidon. Don't make me regret it! Make your money, do your job, but remember we are not running a brothel or an escort service. What you do on your own time is not my business, but I won't deal with the bullshit or the drama that comes with a broken heart. Your room is the only room you work, and any money made off that room is yours to keep after the club takes its percentage of alcohol and food sales. Enjoy your night, ladies! Don't hesitate to come to me with questions. The club owner Aro and I will make the rounds periodically and each room has its own security guard, but there are no cameras due the nature of our clientele. Feel free to have fun with the clients in your room, but don't feel obligated to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Have a good night," she lectured.

She walked away, and we all kind of stood around for a while talking and getting to know each other. I was going to be working with a pretty cool group of girls.

For the first time, I got a chance to really look around. The club itself was three circular floors with the bottom floor as the huge main dance floor, where most of the club goers would congregate. The second floor was all the VIP lounges, the stairway landing to the second floor was always staffed by Security, and you had to have a wrist band to get onto the floor. The third floor was where the stripper poles and pool tables, another bar, and a smaller dance floor were. The main floor had the bigger bar and was surrounded by tables. The music was mainly house and hip hop.

A VIP room was staffed by one server for food and beverage. The club provided one complimentary bottle of champagne and appetizers, but there was a five drink minimum. I figured if you threw down five hundred dollars just to have the VIP room for the night, you could swing it. Our VIP rooms were booked solid for the next ten months. They could see out right onto the main floor, or a privacy screen could be pulled so that the regular club goers couldn't see you. The room seated twelve on various leather couches and plush lounge chairs and a black bufffet table ran along the back wall. The room I was going to be working in was done in a palette of creams and blues; each room had a different color scheme. The main bar and dance floor were done in dark woods and black. It was a pretty nice set up since the club owner Aro had paid great attention to detail.

"Hi, Bella! Just to let you know, your room is booked to Mr. Cullen plus thirteen," Gianna said.

"Okay thanks, Gianna," I replied, turning around and smiling at her.

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. McCarty, his business partner, and their associates will have on purple wristbands. They are personal guests of Mr. Aro, are fully comped, and get anything they want. There is the potential to make a lot of money in tips, but Mr. Cullen is very picky and impatient. If you need help, let me know; but I think you will do great! That's why I gave them to you," she winked, sitting down.

"Thanks, Gianna. I appreciate it. Do we know when they are set to arrive?" I asked nervously.

"I am not sure, but if you wanna go down and have a drink with the other girls, I will find you when they are checked in. Oh and Bella, Mr. Cullen's girlfriend is my best friend, so don't get any ideas about him capishe?" she whispered, narrowing her eyes.

"I, uh yeah, I got it. Gonna go have that drink… see ya later," I stammered as I head for the door.

This was going to be an interesting night. No pressure, you're just going to be taking care of personal friends of the owner and your supervisors best friend's boyfriend, I thought to myself as I shook my head and sipped on my vodka and Redbull.

I was just starting to relax when Gianna tapped me.

"Bella, Mr. Cullen and his party are being checked in, so you can go up in like five minutes. Let them get into the room and comfortable, so go ahead and finish your drink. Have fun! Alice is here with them, you're going to love her! She is great," Gianna assured me with a smile.

So that must be the best friend, I figured.

At that moment, the music in the club fired up. The bass was throbbing and the lights went down being replaced by the lasers and black light. The song was Get Low from Ludacris, and man, the guys on the dance floor were enjoying the show as some the club's dancers were showing them a good time. I grabbed the appetizers and champagne, ready to meet the infamous Mr. Cullen and company.

When I walked into room, I almost dropped everything in my hands. I immediately felt the heat in my cheeks, and this weird electric current began to crackle on my skin. It was the hottie from the mall, and he looked hotter than he did earlier, if that was even possible. I fought tooth and nail to maintain my professionalism, as he hadn't noticed me yet. Hell, he probably didn't even remember me.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Poseidon's Playground. My name is Bella, and I'll be taking care of you this evening. Your appetizers are on the buffet, help yourself. Can I get you anything right away?" I said in the most confident voice I could muster.

The second I said my name, he looked up from his Blackberry, his eyes sparkled, and he sucked in a breath.

"So lil mamma, we meet again," he said leaning back in his chair and adjusting his baseball cap.

"You two know each other McCarty? What the fuck man! You know a hottie like this, and you fucked that nasty bitch Rosalie? You must be smoking your own shit," the man sitting next to him yelled.

He was curled up with this tiny, yet adorable dark haired woman, her eyes large and round and the prettiest shade of violet, a perfect match to the streaks in her hair. She had such an adorable baby face and her shoulder length hair was done in this intricate design of French braids and twists and adorned with rhinestones that hung down her back in loose barrel curls. She was so into him, looking up at him with such adoration, her hands rubbing small circles on his shoulders.

"Shut the fuck up, Cullen! I just met the girl earlier at the mall. I just never had the chance to get her number, but we can fix that now right, baby girl?" he asked, winking at me.

"Don't pay any attention to them, girl! Hi, my name is Alice," she said with a smile, holding her hand out to me.

"Hi, Alice! Nice to meet you," I replied bashfully.

"Don't get shy, you and me are gonna be best friends! I mean once you and Emmett become a couple…he and Eddie spend so much time together," she said matter of factly.

"Whoa wait! Who is Emmett, and who said anything about me dating anyone?" I inquired as I filled their glasses.

"I'm Emmett, and don't worry about dating, shit…I'm already seeing us married, baby," he purred in my ear.

His voice made me shudder and as his finger tips ran down my bare sides, I involuntarily moaned.

"Yeah baby, now that's what the fuck I'm talking about," he growled playfully, gripping my hips for a second before his Blackberry started singing and lighting up.

He let me go to walk over to a corner to talk. I was surprised I was still standing upright as my knees were shaking as a result of his voice and his scent.

"Damn, McCarty! Yeah your ass is gone. I get it though, dawg; she's fine as hell," Eddie laughed, sitting back and sipping his champagne.

All the other guys laughed too but shook their heads in agreement. I looked down immediately, just because I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I was almost dizzy! This crazy little girl was talking about me and big boy dating, and he is whispering in my ear about us getting married. What the hell was going on here? I was just trying to do my job, not get a husband; not that I minded if it were going to be Emmett McCarty.

"Ali baby, you ever call me Eddie again and we're gonna have an issue, you feel me?" he glared at her.

That was the first time I had ever been scared of someone who had never physically touched me.

"Yes, Edward…I'm sorry baby," she mumbled, going back to massaging his shoulders.

It was then I noticed how everyone seemed to move around Edward and Emmett, giving them room, never disagreeing with them, almost scared of them. Emmett didn't really seem like someone who you should be scared of, the boy with the pretty eyes and the dimples. As I cleaned up the glasses and plates, I looked over at Emmett. He winked at me and then turned around to shout something I couldn't hear into his phone. When I came back from clearing the dishes, there were more people in the Suite, including Gianna and Aro.

"Aro, you sure know how to hire the hot ones," Edward said, nodding towards me.

"Cullen, seriously motherfucker, quit trying to piss in my fucking sandbox," Emmett said firmly, not even looking up from his Blackberry.

That comment spun me into a realm of pissed off. I couldn't believe they were sitting here talking about me like I wasn't even there.

"Do you gentlemen need anything from the bar?" I asked, wanting out before I smacked one or both of them.

"Four shots of Patron, baby girl" Emmet said again not even looking up from his Blackberry.

"Yes, Mr. McCarty, anything else?"

"Yeah, you butt-ass naked in my bed begging for my dick, but we'll talk about that later," he said as he put his phone to his ear and winked at me.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, which only made him look even more smug. Oh no, we can't have that.

"Keep dreaming, asshole your cockiness doesn't fool me. You, Mr. McCarty, couldn't handle me!"

That started the cat calls and whistles from all of his buddies and a fit of giggles from Cullen. Gianna smirked, and I earned a wink of approval from Mr. Aro.

"Emmett, I hired her because she may be little but feisty as hell!" Aro bragged as he and Gianna walked out of the suite.

I looked over at Emmett, winked, and walked downstairs to the bar to get his shots. I stood there talking to the bartender James for a while. He was a really cool person, and he like to read like me so we talked books while he was pouring the shots.

"I think you've got yourself an admirer," James chuckled.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked and as soon as the question left my lips,

I felt the weird electricity again. I turned around and was nose to chest with Mr. Cocky himself.

He reached around me and grabbed one of his shots of Patron and the training wheels. He walked forward until I felt the edge of the bar against my back. I was locked inside his arms. He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head to the side, ran his tongue along my neck and sprinkled the salt.

As he grabbed the lime, he commanded, "Open your fuckin; mouth."

It was in between his fingers, so I took the initiative to grab the lime in between my teeth, staring right into his face.

"Such a good fucking girl," he murmured as he downed his shot.

When he licked up the salt, I swear I saw stars. He was wearing a diamond dice stud in his tongue, and the way it scraped against my neck…

Oh my fucking god.

I was shivering, and my breath was coming in pants. When he took the lime from my mouth, I knew I felt his tongue on my lips.

Yeah I am a goner for him, and I barely know him. Love at first sight? I so think so….

EmPOV

After Cullen yanked me from the fucking hottest dream I had ever had, I called my Valet Paul. He was the only I trusted with my cars and he knew if I found a scratch, he would find himself fucked up. You wanna impress the bitches, you gotta pull out the big guns. My thing was, I would fuck you, feed you, but would never spend money on you. If a bitch thought she was getting a shopping spree out of me, the ho had to be smoking something. I ain't ya fucking daddy so I ain't required to clothe you.

"What can I do for you, Mr. McCarty?"

"Hey man, go get my truck washed and waxed and bring it to my driveway in like forty minutes, " I ordered.

"You got it, Sir, have a good night!"

I got in the shower, and the hotter the water got, the more my head filled with images of me and the girl with brown eyes. Her name was Bella, and she was so fucking fine! Her body was so fucking small that she would fit perfectly in my arms.

Holding her in your arms, what the fuck is up with you, McCarty? A bitch is a bitch is a bitch. When did your dick become a vagina?

I had to be on my game with her. I wasn't gonna get all soft and lovey dovey; that's when bitches thought they could run you. Fuck that, by the time I was through with her, mine would be the only name she would remember. I could actually hear her screaming it as I rubbed one out in the shower.

I was walking out to my Dub Edition Escalade forty five minutes later wearing some True Religion distressed jeans, an Ed Hardy button down, and a black Ed Hardy baseball hat. I kept my diamond cross on from earlier. I felt like that shit protected my ass even though most of the time, motherfuckers needed to be protected from me. My four carat diamond dog tags that Cullen gave to me for my twenty first birthday also went around my neck. The one tag was engraved "True Thug", the other tag said "Bronx Bombers". When I made it to the club, I was treated like fucking royalty. All the homeboys from the hood were there and damn them bitches…some I had fucked already, some I hadn't, but damn if my fucking dry spell wasn't gonna end tonight! It would be like shooting fish in a fucking barrel. I was gonna need a catcher's mitt for all the pussy that was gonna be thrown at me tonight. As cool as that shit was, I didn't want any of these hos, I just wanted the baby girl with the brown eyes.

I met up with Cullen at the main bar and looked around. Aro had done a good job, and it seemed like that this would be the new place to chill for our crew; good music, pretty girls, and Cullen and I had done a lot of work for Aro, so we had a standing VIP suite for us every Friday and Saturday night…always on the house. When we got to the suite, I really wasn't paying attention to shit because I was waiting for that motherfucker Mike to bring me my dope and my money. With how wound up I was, I wanted the little fucker to do something to piss me off so I could just beat the little bitch like he stole something.

I was sitting on one the couches when I heard the server introduce herself. When she said Bella, I had to look up. There she was/ Fuck me, it was the hottie from the mall, and holy fuck did I pop a hard on. The way her ass sat in those shorts, the thigh high boots, and the way she tied her shirt so that her stomach and hips were bare…. Her tits were the perfect handful, just the right size to be sexy, and not over the top.

Her reaction to my flirting was just what I wanted. She for sure knew how to stroke a man's ego but it wasn't forced or fucking fake like most bitches. Her blush gave everything away. When I told her that we were gonna get married, she nearly lost her shit. She moaned, she actually fucking moaned. I was just shocked; I thought about settling down with one bitch, let alone getting fucking married! Real talk, that was the first time the shit had ever crossed my mind.

I was having issues with some of my crew, so I couldn't talk to her the way I wanted to cause my Blackberry had to be glued to my fucking ear. I had to push the shit aside when I heard Cullen make a comment about her body, which told me he was going to at least try to hit it. Most bitches couldn't resist his ass, and he didn't hide the fact that he had girls ready and willing to do anything he wanted when he wanted. Bastard was always looking to add a new one to the line up. I gave him mad props for his pimp skills, but that shit just wasn't my style. I can't be surrounded by that many females, that shit would get on my nerves quick.

Not that I gave a fuck, but I knew I pissed her off when I told Cullen she was my sandbox. I also knew she couldn't say shit cause Aro was standing right there; otherwise she would have snapped out. Well shit, she would have at least tried; she threw a little girl tantrum and made some smart mouthed comment before walking down to the bar. I was going to have to fix that shit, let her fucking know who I was and who she belonged to. I walked over to the railing and watched her at the bar; the fucking bartender was flirting with her, and she was eating it up and laughing her head off.

Fuck that, I am shutting that shit down right now. I gotta let her ass know here and now that she belongs to me, and I don't share.

I walked up to her, hearing the bartender make some pussy ass remark about an admirer. I stood behind her and waited for her to turn around. When she did, I took a few steps towards her, and she walked backwards until I had my hands on either side of the bar, basically trapping her. When I heard her breath catch, I knew it was on. She may talk a big game, but I didn't even have to ask; I knew what baby girl wanted. Any real man with half a fucking brain and one nut sac should be able to read his girl, know her tales, and be able to deliver with no questions asked. That's how you keep your chick in line.

"You seriously fucking think I can't handle you, Bella? The things I would do to you would make your little ass see stars. You know you want me to fuck you, you know you wanna be with me just as much as I wanna be with you, so stop playing these hard to get, little girl ass games! You need to put your big girl panties on and realize a few things: for one, you can be sure that you're fucking mine Bella. Don't forget that shit! I don't share and pissing me off always ends badly."

"Are you saying you would hit me?" she whispered.

"Only if was to leave my handprints on your ass to let a motherfucker know who had been there," I answered.

All she could fucking do was stare, but she knew what I was saying was real talk plain and simple. I knew she just didn't wanna admit the shit yet, but fuck, I can be patient…well not really when it came to her. I knew she was mine when she fucking walked away from me at the mall. I had ways of finding out who the fuck she was, some how or another, and she was gonna be my girl, even if she tried to play hard to get.

"Emmett, I have to get back to work. I can't be letting you kiss on me like that! I gotta be professional because I have bills to pay. I can't lose my job because you feel the need to play in your sandbox."

"Yeah that's right, my motherfucking sandbox. Mine, Bella, and I can pay your bills. You don't gotta fucking work here! You should be up in the VIP sitting next to me, letting these motherfuckers work for us, princess, not you working for them," I said tightening my grip on her hips, images of bending her over my kitchen counter with her hips in my hands like this had me hard again in two fucking seconds.

"How do you know I don't already have a boyfriend?" she asked.

All that statement did was piss me off, another motherfucker touching her made want to cock my glock back and let that shit fire until that bastard was full of lead.

"I don't really give a fuck if you do, so you need to tell that motherfucker you found somebody else, somebody who can take of you better than he can. Shit, you're my girl now, you ain't working here letting all these motherfuckers see your body! That shit belongs to me for my eyes only," was all I could get out with my teeth clenched, but I couldn't stop touching her, running my hands down her sides.

"You don't even know me! For all you know, I could be some raging, gold-digging bitch who is going to take you for every dime you have," she suggested, folding her arms across her chest

"Yeah well, I suppose that could be true, but if you knew what I do to motherfuckers who fuck with shit that belongs to me, I think that you would get that fucking thought out your mind real quick," I threatened.

I saw the flash of fear, then the recognition, and then she looked down and the blush took over her face. I still had the grip on her hips, her body relaxed against mine, and right then I knew I had her ass, lock, stock, and barrel. She was mine, that's how shit fucking worked for me. McCarty fucking wants it, McCarty gets it. I was about to tell her we were leaving. I saw Mike and one of his dumb ass friends walk into the club, and he looked like he was going to piss his pants, which let me know he didn't have what the fuck I asked for.

Yeah, I'm gonna have to beat the fuck out of him to let his ass know I ain't playing with him.

"Bella, take your ass back upstairs and wait for me. We ain't done with this shit. You don't talk to any of my boys; you just sit there and be quiet 'cause I got some shit to handle," I said.

I glanced at her with a look that dared her to run off at the mouth or defy me. She looked up at me, she still had that defiant pouting shit going on, but I could read the lust. Baby girl liked when she was told what to do. She poked out her bottom lip and stomped towards the stairs. I had to laugh, a relationship with her was going to be fun as hell.

That's right baby girl, pout and stomp but always do what I tell you.

I walked up to Mike.

"So you got my shit, motherfucker?"

"Uhh yah, I got it," he was stuttering and shaking like a whore in church.

That's when it hit me; if Bella was going to be with me, I had to lay shit out, let her know who I was, and what I was capable of.

"Wait here, Security will come get you when I am ready. If you leave and I gotta come looking for you, I swear, Mike, your baby mamma will get you back in little pieces."

I went and talked to Felix. He was this big ass Samoan dude that had done security for Caius until Caius saw me as his protégé and made him look after me Not that I couldn't protect myself, but why get my hands dirty if I didn't have to?

"In like ten minutes, go get that little bitch motherfucker and bring him to the room. Time to let him and baby girl know just what the fuck I am capable of," I announced.

Felix just smiled; he knew what I was going to do. I went in and Bella had done just what I had told her to do. She was one on one of the smaller couches laughing and talking with Gianna and Alice. When she saw me, you could see that her eyes lit up and there was that blush again. I went over to the bar and got another shot of Patron. She came over and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Bella, I gotta handle some shit and you're gonna see a side of me that I think is important. It is me, and it is what I do. I don't change, and if it's an issue to you, then we gotta end this shit before it even starts. I will protect you at all costs, but I don't want you questioning me about what I do. Whether or not we're together, you're the only one. You ain't gotta worry about me being with another bitch since that's not how I get down. When we're not together, my time is my time, you got me?"

She didn't say anything and just looked at me. I touched her cheek and winked at her before unwrapping her arms from around me. I went back over to the couch where Cullen was sitting and talking to this dude Marcus about this shipment of Meth we had coming in. Marcus was gonna get some dudes to cut it for us.

"Mike's punk ass just got here," I said grabbing a beer out of the bucket of ice.

"And I expect you to handle the shit. If he got all the money and the weight, fuck em, but if he's short then you know what the fuck you gotta do. If you don't take care of this shit, I gotta handle you. You're one of the few motherfuckers I trust, Emmett, so don't fuck that up," Cullen downed his shot.

"Cullen, seriously motherfucker, how long we been down man? Did you really need to say that shit?"

"I didn't need to say it, but sometimes your ass needs little reminders when you're off your game, and I just gave it to you," he admitted, reaching behind him and pulling out his pistol. He cocked it back and sat it on the table in front of us. I did the same.

I looked over at Bella to see what her response was. Her eyes were wide, but I didn't see fear, just a little bit of shock. I motioned for her to come sit next to me. I had taken off my button down and wrapped it around her. I was serious when I said for my fucking eyes only, and most of our boys were chillin' in the room with us.

When Mike walked in, I felt Bella stiffen in my arms, so I looked down at her.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"I know that guy, my best friend is having his kid," she whispered.

"Yeah, that's too bad cause there is a strong possibility he may not walk out this room," I said.

"Emmett, I will never attempt to tell you what to do, cause it's a waste of breath. Please, I cant watch this 'cause I don't want to be the one to have to tell Lauren," she begged and struggled to get up, but I held her down.

"You don't gotta tell your friend shit. In fact, you need to keep your mouth shut anyway. It's not your fault! This motherfucker has been crossing me for years and I've been trying to work with him, but Cullen's not so patient," I mentioned.

"Emmett, I need to get back to work anyway. I am sure some of the guys need stuff and it's my job," she complained.

"What the fuck did I tell you downstairs? You're not doing your friend's man any favors by pissing me off, baby girl."

Her whining was really starting grate on my fucking nerves.

"Fine, but you know what, this ordering me around shit will only fly for so long, McCarty. I am tolerating it now because I know you have an image to maintain, but you and me gotta talk if we will ever be together," she whispered in my ear. Oh so she thought she had a choice whether or not we were together.

Interesting.

"Bella, we are already together, and I don't order you around. I want shit the way I want it, and you're gonna do it because you will find me far easier to fucking deal with if I am in a good mood. If you want to see what kind of shit goes on when I am pissed, keep up the attitude," I hissed in her ear.

"Sorry," she grumbled.

"Prove it," I challenged.

"How?"

I pulled her into my lap so that she was straddling me.

"By showing me that pretty little mouth of your does more than make smart ass remarks," I teased.

"You have such a dirty mind," she blushed.

"Oh shit baby, you ain't seen the half yet. Trust me, baby girl, you get to know about all that shit later, I promise," I whispered in her ear, and fuck if she didn't moan.

Fuck me. Not even twelve hours in, and this girl has me by the balls…What the fuck, McCarty?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so I should have said this shit before but I didn't so I will say it now…this story is intended for people 18 and older. I am not going to get into trouble with some parents or the website because their kids are reading something they shouldn't be so if you're under 18, please go find something with a T rating. This story is gonna involve drug use, a lot of sex, a ton of violence and bad language. I seriously don't wanna be responsible for your nightmares, or your getting into trouble so you have been warned!

Reviews are like crack, so keep me high lmao…thanks for reading! The amount of people who favorite this story is blowing me away…I am glad ya like it!

"By showing me that pretty little mouth of your does more than make smart ass remarks," I said smiling.

"You have such a dirty mind," she said blushing.

"Oh shit baby, you ain't seen shit yet, but trust me baby girl, you get to know about all that shit later, I promise," I whispered in her ear, and fuck if she didn't moan.

Fuck me not even twelve hours in and this girl has me by the balls.

What the fuck McCarty?

(from Chapter 2)

EmPOV

That was the first time I really kissed her. That shit was so hot I forgot where the fuck I was for a second. It was just me and my baby girl, all these other motherfuckers could have disappeared and I would have never noticed. We had to pull away cause we both had to breathe.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at me.

"That was the best fucking kiss I ever had, baby girl."

She blushed. "Emmett, what are you guys gonna do to Mike?"

"Depends on how short the motherfucker is, Bella. I told you don't question me, so just sit here and shut the fuck up," I said pushing her out of my lap.

"Sorry, Emmett, I am just worried about Lauren."

"You're about the only one cause in all seriousness if that motherfucker gave a fuck about her, he wouldn't play these bullshit ass games with me or the bat shit crazy motherfucker sittin' next to us," I said, motioning towards Cullen.

That bastard has his tongue so far down Alice's throat that I could have called him the queen of fucking Sheba, and he wouldn't have heard me.

"Emmett, I really have to get back to work/ I just met you and I can't just let you come in and tell me to quit my job. Like I said, I got stuff I gotta pay for and take care of," she said trying to shrug out of out my shirt.

"Bella, seriously, what is so important that you gotta make me go nuts wondering what these fuckers are thinking when they look at you? Fuck girl, you trying to make me go homicidal? I've been on this earth for twenty two fucking years without going to jail, which is no easy goddamn task when you're like me, and you're gonna make me change it all in one night!" I groaned.

"It's not that I want to, but seriously, Emmett…there is this situation that I have to take care of. In order to take care of it, I need a job and money. Emmett, for real, you seriously had me when you helped me up at the mall. I want to be with you, but I can't. My life is so planned out for me, and I just-" she trailed off.

I cut her off quickly because I heard her say, "can't".

"Wait baby girl, hold that thought. No matter what it is, baby, I'll fix it for you. You know that shit already since I told you I would take care of you. Let me just handle this pussy ass bitch real quick, and then it will be all about you, baby girl," I promised as I kissed her and pulled her closer to my side.

Mike walked in with one of my other corner boys; they both looked scared as hell, and I knew that meant one fucking thing: Mike was short again. He sat two envelopes on the table. I took the envelope with the money and whacked Cullen with it; he hadn't been paying attention to shit that had been going on.

"What the fuck McCarty?" he hissed as he unattached himself from Alice.

"Make yourself useful for something other than droppin' panties and count the fucking money, cum knuckles."

"Bella, seriously, give this motherfucker some pussy so he can calm the fuck down," he said, pulling the cash out. I made the mistake of relaxing for a second cause all the dope was there.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, seriously?" Cullen growled.

"What's your problem?" I asked, leaning over cause Bella had taken my hat off and put it on. I was trying to get it back, tickling her and kissing her. It was my favorite hat.

"Three fucking hundred! McCarty, shoot that motherfucker. No, fuck that! Kill his ass because I am sick of this shit!" he spat.

"Edward, no!" Alice gasped.

"Alice, seriously, not right now! What have I told you about giving me your opinion when I didn't ask for it? Do you need a reminder?" he cocked an eye brow at her.

Great now…Cullen is in a fucked up mood, this is buying us a one way ticket to Shitsville.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I was just-"

"I don't give a fuck what you were doing. I told you to shut the fuck up, yet you're still talking. I told you not to fucking talk to me any kinda fuckin' way, yet here you are still fucking doing it! I told you about this shit one too many times, and you know how I hate saying the same shit over and over. You don't wanna piss me off more than I already am," he warned.

The stupid bitch kept try to talk him down. If she were smart, she would have just shut the fuck up.

"You just ain't gonna do what the fuck I tell you, are you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her toward Nathan, one of his security guards.

"Take her the fuck home and make sure she doesn't leave," he instructed Nate. "I'll be home to deal with you in a few hours. I warned you if you kept this shit up, it wouldn't be a good look, and you had to keep going," he said turning towards Mike as Nate walked out with Alice.

I stood up, knowing there was a strong possibility I would have to pull him off of Mike. Cullen had a rage issue; once he gets going, he don't stop until you ain't breathing. I felt Bella trying to grab my arm, but I yanked it free, walking over to Cullen.

"I got this, dawg. Fire up a blunt and calm down," I said.

"Handle him, McCarty, or I'll fucking handle you. This is bullshit, and you know it," he said firing up the blunt.

"So Mike, you must think we're fucking stupid or something. Did you think that you could steal from me, and I wouldn't figure the shit out?" I was getting more pissed off by the second.

"Nah man, I thought it was all there. My girl she just-uh you know, we got a baby coming and I think she-"

"How many time I gotta tell you, Mike, I don't give a fuck about you or your bitch. Then you tell me she is stealing from me! You want me to fuck her up too, or do you not give a fuck?" I asked, cocking my shit back.

I looked over at Bella, and she was glaring at Mike. I thought she was pissed at me or getting scared; but when she winked at me and mouthed hurry up, I just smiled.

"Emmett man, seriously I'll get the money back. I just need time. I swear, man, please I just-"

"Nah, motherfucker, your time is up. I told you earlier today not to play with me, and you're shorter than you were earlier. You know, I heard some shit that in this country, you steal and they rip your fingers off…What do you think, Mike? Should I rip your fucking fingers off?"

I grabbed his hand and bent his fingers back until I heard his bones snap. He was screaming like a bitch at this point and dropped to his knees. I grabbed my glock and shoves the barrel in his mouth.

"Now that I broke your hand, make no mistake I will blow your fucking brains out. You got twenty four hours, motherfucker, and I want six hundred dollars. Next time there ain't no pass, just a fucking body bag. Now get the fuck out my face before I change my mind," I threatened, pulling my gun back. I had already changed my mind; when he bought me my money, I was going to kill his ass. I already knew that shit, and so did Cullen cause he started laughing. As Mike stood up, I swung back and hit him in the nose with the handle of my pistol. I knew I had broken the shit, I felt it break when my glock connected. I waved over security to carry his ass out.

"McCarty, I think you finally got your mojo back," Cullen said, handing me the blunt.

I stood there with Cullen, casually hitting the blunt.

"I gotta go talk to Gia, I'll be back," Bella whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

I nodded and turned to Cullen, knowing that she and I would have to have a long talk later on.

"So what you gonna do with the little woman man?" I asked inhaling the smoke into my lungs.

"Nothing probably, the anticipation and fear of the unknown is far worse than anything I could do to her. Most of the time, I leave my handprints all over her cheeks, both sets, and walking funny the next day are pretty good reminders," he said.

"You actually hit her, seriously?" I was kinda fucked up cause that never seemed like Cullen's style.

"Rarely ever, more so in the beginning. Sometimes when you want a woman so bad, you gotta do some unsavory things to keep her in your life. I mean seriously, Ali tolerates a lot of shit. She knows I fuck other bitches, sell more pussy, guns, and dope than any other motherfucker on the east coast, and she knows I will beat her ass if she comes out of pocket. But she also knows she is the queen bee, she is well taken care of, and she gets the benefits of the shit. I don't like to hit her, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do, regardless of who it is," he explained.

"Damm, Cullen, I seriously never knew you got down like that," I shook my head.

"I'm sure motherfuckers think I am less of a man cause I put my hands on my woman, but the truth of the matter is, it rarely ever happens. I would never do it while I was angry, and most of the time seriously, she craves the shit, meaning she pisses me off on purpose," he said with a wink.

"Dude, that's as close to a fucking look inside your bedroom as I ever want to get. I knew you were a sadistic motherfucker, but damn, whatever makes your relationship work I guess."

"Don't knock shit until you try it goddamnit, rough sex can be the shit!"

"Thanks Cullen, but seriously I got my flow on lock in that department. I don't need help, and now that I know how you get down, I for sure don't want pointers from you."

'So what's the deal with you and the little one with the baby face and hot body," he pressed.

"Seriously and if you laugh or make any fucked up comment, I will beat you like you stole something; so I only know baby girl for not even a day and seriously dude, she's it! That's what I been looking for, what I thought I could turn Rosalie's ass into. I always modeled relationships out of the bullshit I saw with you and Alice, but what I see myself having with her is fucking better than that. It pisses me off cause it makes me sound like a pussy," I said taking another hit.

"Yeah it does make you sound like a pussy, but hey motherfucker, who gives a fuck what me or any of the other fuckers on our team think? You do you, but whatever I'm over the sentimental bonding shit we got going on. I gotta go home and deal with this girl. Hey, you gonna make the rounds tonight?"

"Yeah I know I got some shit coming in so I gotta go get some money, but I'm gonna try to get up with baby girl."

"Well you do that, but don't take her with you. I got a funny feeling about tonight," he warned.

"I'll call you when I am leaving here, I just gotta talk to her first," I said looking at Bella. She was smiling and laughing with Gianna and one of the other bitches from the club.

"Yeah aiight, handle ya business. Lata, dawg," he said, wrapping his arm around some girl that he had been talking to off and on all night.

"Yeah cause it looks like you're about to handle yours," I laughed.

"She misbehaves, I get rewarded, that's how it is when you the master of pimpin' like I am. One day you'll get your game to my level," he winked.

After Cullen left, Bella walked over to me and hugged me. I thought she would have just lost it and been freaked out about what she had just seen, but she still had that look on her face, love and shit.

"I gotta clean up and close, will you wait for me?" she asked.

"I gotta go do some shit with Cullen, but I'll be back to pick you up in an hour," I replied, kissing her.

I told one of my homeboys to watch her. Somebody got too close, he'd let their ass know. I had to go pick up some more dope, make my rounds to my corners, and come back and pick her up.

"We need to talk, " she said.

"I know, baby girl, I just gotta do this shit, and I will be back for you."

I left Bella at the bar and called Cullen.

"Wattup, you pussy whipped little bitch?" he laughed.

"Oh, motherfucker got jokes, where are you?"

"I'm at home, but I'm bout to go take Ali to get something to eat. You down or are you busy?" Edward asked.

"Probably not cause I gotta go make my rounds, then I gotta go pick Bella up from the club. You want me to hit you after that or just get at you when I wake up?"

"While you're at it, go see my bitches and get my money. I'll grab it from you tomorrow when you come see me. If I'm still asleep, tell Ali to wake my ass up. You know how I do, I'll hit you later," he instructed.

For once tonight, shit went smooth, nobody was short, and they had all settled their little girl ass fights. I made it through all of Cullen's bitches and made it back to the club just as all the girls were walking out. Bella was standing with one of my guys, and he was saying something to her. She nodded her head no and smiled politely, but I could tell he had said some off the wall shit to her because she looked like she wanted to cry.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" I asked her, getting out of the car and walking over to her as quickly as possible.

"Nothing, Emmett, I just want to go home," she said quietly.

"What the fuck did you say to her, dude?" I asked.

"Nothing, dude, I just said she looked hot, and she started acting all scared," he replied.

"Motherfucker, don't you ever say shit to her, you got me?" I laid his ass out.

By the time I got in the car, I was on another level of pissed off.

"Now you fucking get why I don't want you working here?" I screamed at her.

"Whatever, Emmett, get this straight here and now. I am a grown woman, and I don't need you to tell me when and where I can and can't work, what I can and can't wear since you're not my warden or my father!" she screamed back as tears ran down her face.

I floored it to my house and barely put the motherfucker in park before I grabbed her out of the truck.

"Bella, seriously, don't you ever fucking scream at me like that again! What the fuck is your problem?" I asked as I pulled her into the house.

"Emmett, I don't wanna be another bitch for you, someone else that lets you do whatever you want to them, that just bows to your whim. I'm not that kind of girl, never have, been never will be," she answered.

"Who said you have to be? I never said I wanted to be your warden. Who the fuck is your warden, Bella, and where is this coming from?" I asked her, scared of the answer.

She was almost fucking hysterical now, so I pulled her into my arms. I was kinda floored, usually a bitch all emotional and crybaby would piss me off and I'd want her the fuck away from me in the worst way. Now I was pissed for a different reason. I was pissed because I knew someone was behind these tears, and I didn't know who it was so I couldn't fuck them up.

I wasn't prepared for the shit she dropped on me. She told me about her mom and dad dying and being left to her dad's best friend's son. She told me how he had moved her away from her hometown, she knew no one on the east coast, and had met her friends Lauren and Angela in the laundry room of her building. I hated both the bitches already. Lauren was the bitch that had been stealing from me because she was pregnant by that douche Mike, and her friend Angela was dating that sell-out Tyler. They were the only ones this bitch motherfucker she was living with would let her hang with. The thing is both these little bitches knew what she was going through and didn't do dick about it, not even tell the good for nothing pricks they were fucking. They didn't even offer her a place to live so she could escape his ass. This motherfucker was the ultimate stalker; according to baby girl, he would go through her emails, check her cell, hit her, and had tried to rape her a few times, but each time she threw up on him. He had a weak stomach like most cowards, so he could never seal the deal. When she told me that, I saw red.

Oh yeah, I am fucking this motherfucker up, I thought as I held her while she told me the rest of the story.

This little bastard always played on her love for her parents as a guilt card to get her to stay and endure his bullshit. Game over, motherfucker. She was coming home with me. I would take care of her, give her whatever the fuck she wanted and needed, and I would keep her safe.

"So Emmett, I can't quit my job. I gotta get out of there, and every time I hear you say how I am yours, I get scared," she lowered her head.

"Baby girl, you ain't gotta worry about me stalking you like that. Yeah, you're my girl but I ain't gonna go through your emails and shit. I don't got time for that! But on the real, I ain't gonna let you go out the house dressed like a ho, I will only do what's best for you, and I will never rape you. You're safe with me, baby, I ain't gonna let shit happen to you I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Emmett, I can't let you do this for me. I gotta do this for myself and be a big girl." she sighed.

"You do that but you ain't going back to his fucking house, Bella. You want your own place, I will get it for you. I just won't let this punk motherfucker hurt you again," I promised.

"I have to go get my stuff, Emmett. I have stuff my mom and dad gave to me, and I can't leave it." she pleaded, so scared she was shaking.

"Aiight, but I'm coming with you. If he pops off at the mouth, I will beat his ass," I said.

"Emmett, Jake is kinda crazy sometimes. I can't have you getting hurt over me, you don't even know me."

"Baby, I know enough to know that you're it for me. This is pretty fucked up cause I ain't never been in love before, but I kinda feel like this is it," I admitted.

Man, I felt like a pussy but what the fuck, I needed this girl. I couldn't explain the hows or the whys, and I didn't really give a fuck about that part. I was about to tell her exactly that and ask her to just move in with me, but my Blackberry killed that.

'What?" I snarled.

"Wow, is that any way to talk to your mentor?"

'Hey Caius, sorry about that. I was just kinda in the middle of something, but what's up man?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if I could get you to come out to the estate and meet some people this afternoon for lunch, you and Cullen actually."

"What the fuck do you want with Cullen? You hate him," I asked, wondering what the fuck this dude was up to.

"Yeah that maybe true, but my boss saw the two of you in action tonight…and he wants both of you in the family. He feels that we could be an asset to Cullen just as much he will be an asset to us. Emmett, we have always wanted you to join us. Do you realize how much money you could be making without getting your hands dirty, not worrying about the crack addicted savages? Emmett, seriously, let the vultures feed on each other and come to your family where you really belong, you and Cullen both. You know that when you join the family, we protect our own, and with as violent as the drug game is getting, you're going to need us, man," Caius reminded me.

"Fuck, Caius, I know man! I got a girl I need to think about now, but I just don't know how shit is gonna work. I got my name and connections to think about."

I was about to tear my fucking hair out, this stress shit doesn't fit me. It fucks up my universe.

"I ain't saying give me a commitment now, I just want you to think about it. Come meet some people. Bring your girl and let her see the types of houses, cars, and clothes she could have. Trust me, Emmett, you would be making the right choice."

"Cai man, just give me a few days to talk to Cullen. You know how he is about meeting new people; he don't trust nobody, and you know he cant stand your ass. But you're right, I gotta protect my girl at all costs. She's been through some shit, man, but even with all the fucking baggage and how fucked up and damaged she is, I can say with total fucking honesty…Cai, she is the one! I know it."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Emmett. It's okay to be in love, man. I know being around Cullen you think that the measure of a man is how many numbers he can get or how many bitches he can have on his team, but in a grown man's world, the measure of a man is his ability to love the woman at his side and support his family. Now I'm not saying you gotta go get all pussy whipped and get some woman who is after nothing but your money and don't respect you. I am saying when you find that one perfect woman who loves you for who and what you are, she doesn't try to change you, she just loves you, that's a special one. It takes something special to love men like us, Emmett. If after what she saw tonight, she still wants you…dude, that's all you can ask for," Caius lectured.

"Thanks, Cai, I got a lot of shit to think about now. Uh if not tomorrow, I will definitely bring Bella out your way," I said and ended the call.

It was then I knew that as much as I loved the streets, Cai was right. At the end of the day, I promised Bella I would keep her safe, promised her I wouldn't let shit happen to her. If I stayed in the game as deep as I was, I was fucking inviting trouble. Corner boys got greedy and dealers always wanted more turf. What was stopping one of them from creeping up and popping my ass, or what if one of the motherfuckers saw Bella when I wasn't with her? Fuck, this was starting to give me a fucking headache. I felt a small hand on my face, and it made me smile. I would have never thought this morning when I knocked her down at the mall that Bella would be here at my house with me. I looked down at her snuggled against my chest.

"Bella, you know no matter what happens, I am gonna take care of you. I am always gonna take care of you, baby girl."

"Emmett, how is it that I love you already? Isn't that crazy?" she smiled, playing with her hair.

"Nah baby, cause if it is, we're the same kind of crazy," I said, kissing her.

Damn, I could kiss this girl forever, her lips were so soft. I grabbed her at the waist so she was straddling me. The little boy shorts she was wearing didn't leave shit to the imagination, and just like that, my dick could cut diamonds.

"Fuck, Bella," I whispered as she leaned back and unbuttoned the shirt of mine that she had on.

"Emmett, do you think I'm sexy?" she asked as she reached back and unclasped the pink see through bra.

Fuck, I was in heaven. I attacked her neck, biting and sucking. I loved the sounds she was making. I would do fucking anything to hear them again. She reached down and grabbed my hand that was on her hip.

"Touch me, Emmett, please," she panted.

"Anything you want, baby girl," I said as I pinched her nipples.

"Oh god, harder please," she begged me.

I grabbed her boy shorts and pulled, ripped those motherfuckers off since they were in my way. I was on a fucking mission. Her nipples were like candy, the kind you get addicted to and can't stop eating. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, having her in my lap grinding on my dick with her nipples in my mouth (how is that for a hot fucking image). As she grinded down, she threw her head back, pushing her nipple deeper into my mouth. She was gripping my hair, almost using it for leverage.

"Oh god," she moaned.

"Nah, baby girl, god ain't here," I teased, taking my shirt off.

She reached in between us to try to unbutton my jeans. I laid her down on my bed; she looked amazing with her hair splayed out behind her, and chocolate brown eyes were looking up at me.

"Come on, Emmett, please," she begged again, reaching up for me. I had to give her what she wanted. I got off the bed to take off my jeans and my chains.

"Emmett, you're so gorgeous," she whispered as I got back into bed.

She traced her tiny fingers over my tattoos.

"And you're beautiful, baby girl," I stated, kissing her again.

I hovered above her. Using my knees, I spread her legs. I slipped a finger between her legs to see if she were ready, and holy fuck, I thought her tightness was going to break my fucking finger off. Just the feel of her already had me leaking pre cum.

"Fuck baby, you're gonna feel so good, you're so tight," I whispered in her ear.

"Please, Emmett, I want you so bad…please, baby, let me have it," she whined, pushing her hips against me.

I was looking down at her, and pushed forward. I was inside my baby girl. I heard her gasp, and it sounded like she was crying. I had to open my eyes.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" I asked her, forcing myself to be still when all I wanted was to pound into her until she passed out.

She just kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was almost dizzy, all I could see or hear was her, the tiny little moans and pants. I left bite marks all along her neck, and I was going to have some deep scratches in my back.

"Emmett, you're going too slow…harder, please!"

It was a plea wrapped in a demand, and she started to move her hips.

"Fucking shit ,baby girl, so good, I ain't gonna last long," I panted and thrust faster.

I felt the burn in the pit of my stomach. I was about to explode when Bella got another idea, and she moved away.

"Lay on your back and let me take care of you," she whispered.

Yeah if I wasn't fucking sure before, I am now. I fucking love this girl…not even a day and I love this girl, I thought.

I watched her crawl over me and closed my eyes. I hadn't been this relaxed in months. I didn't know sex could be this good. I was addicted to the sounds she made when I was inside her. I loved the fact that being inside her almost hurt because of how tight she was, but it was nothing compared to being in her mouth. I almost came when I first felt how warm and wet her mouth was.

"Oh fuck, baby, damn," I ground out.

She looked up at me, hair framing her face, eyes were dark, and smiling around me. Then she hollowed her cheeks. I was moaning and panting like a little bitch, but fuck this girl was going to kill me. She reached over and grabbed on my hands and pulled them to her hair. Oh fuck, baby girl wants me to pull her hair. I can handle that. The harder I pulled, the more she moaned. The vibrations on my dick were almost too much. Any other dude would have lost their shit right there, but not me. I wasn't done with her. I yanked myself out of her mouth, and she whined and pouted.

"Nah baby, you need to realize one thing. I run this shit, so get on your hands and knees."

I moved in behind her, grabbed a handful of her hair and ripped her head back so that she was looking at me. I wanted to see the look on her face when I pushed myself inside of her. I pushed into her as hard as I could, and she screamed out with tears running down her cheeks. I regretted what I had done, but only for a quick second.

"Fuck, Emmett…so good. Please again," she panted, moving her hips back and forth.

I pulled all the way out and did it again. "So who runs it baby?" I whispered in her ear.

She didn't respond, she just closed her eyes and moaned. I knew she was almost there, her pussy was getting tighter and tighter.

"Fucking say the shit, Bella, you know you're mine. Just say it, baby girl, you know you want to," I teased, reaching down and rubbing her clit. She was so wet, the shit was dripping all over me and down her thighs.

"Fuck me, Emmett, I'm yours. I belong to you, baby, harder please, so close," she moaned. She brought her arms behind her and wrapped them around my neck. When I looked down and her nipples were so dark and so hard, I had to caress them since my mouth wasn't close enough. I couldn't hold it anymore, so with one hand on her dripping wet pussy, balls deep inside my girl with her perfect nipples in between my fingers, I shuddered and that started her orgasm.

"Oh god, Emmett…I'm gonna-"

"Not god, baby, just me, come on, Bella. Come on my dick," I whispered in her ear.

She started shaking and after a few seconds, she just fucking dropped dead weight in my arms. I got smug when I looked down, my baby girl had passed out.

Her breathing was soft and even. I laid down and let her head rest on my chest. I was still coming down. For the first time in a long time, I was calm and relaxed, I wasn't thinking about shit, my brain had finally fucking slowed down. I should have know the shit wasn't going to last for long, as my Blackberry pager and my normal cell all started beating at the same time.

"Motherfucking cock blocker," I muttered looking at my Blackberry and seeing it was Cullen.

"What the fuck you want, Cullen? Your ass is suppose to be asleep," I sighed.

"Emmett, it's Ali. Please I need your help, it's Edward. Oh my god, oh my god, the blood, I-" she was hysterical.

"Ali, calm the fuck down! What's wrong?" I screamed.

The phone went dead, I screamed her name and there was nothing. I looked over, and Bella was staring at me with her eyes wide and full of tears. I ripped the covers off and started getting dressed. She reached over to the table.

"Emmett, don't forget this," she said. She crawled down to the end of the bed, kissed me, and handed me my glock.

End note:

Yeah I know evil cliffy, but I couldn't help it. So I hope you enjoyed the lemon before all the drama. I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews and the love. Seriously, I am stunned. I will start writing chapter 4 tonight, that's if I don't melt in 90 degree heat while watching my son's batting practice. Leave me love! Happy reading ~Sin


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for the amazing reviews and for all thefavorites. I apologize if I offended anyone with the innuendo of domestic violence in the last chapter. I don't condone it nor do I take it lightly, but seriously, not to be rude but, dude, it's fiction, just a figment of the imagination. Again I say feel free to come join us over on twitter: mrsdoittodeath. My lightening fast beta JLMBoctober, lol I've been driving her nuts lately with all the chapters shooting her way, but she always gets them back to me faster than fast. I heart her.

SM is the rightful owner of Twilight blah blah blah. Not over 18? You're not suppose to read this. Okay now that we got that shit out the way…I will beg and plead for reviews and for people to pimp me out.. Cuase I want to break a hundred now, on with the writing.

EMPOV

I hit the streets after leaving my girl naked and in my bed, telling her I would be back. I wanted to be inside her again. She had me by the balls when she handed me my glock and told me to be safe. I had the shit Cai had said to me in my head, and fuck me sideways, that motherfucker was right.

I went straight to Scorpion and as soon as I turned the corner, I was seeing red. I saw Edward's Escalade, full of bullet holes. Glass was everywhere. I got out, walked over to the truck, and saw the blood all over the head rest. I knew he was dead. I was about to strangle the first motherfucker I saw. I looked over to where people had gathered to stare. I was looking right at Tyler, and he was smiling. I got a text message.

"Say goodbye to your bitch, motherfucker; you're next."

I didn't get scared, I got pissed. I was still trying to decide my next move when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Down boy, Cullen's been taken to the hospital. He is on life support. Emmett this game is getting too dangerous," Caius worried.

I watched as Caius and Aro talked to the police and instantly I knew, the family was taking care of everything, even the fucking cops. I turned around and looked at Tyler. He was still smiling.

Fuck, this little motherfucker is about to start a fucking turf war; his ass is getting greedy.

"Emmett, go to the hospital and check on Cullen. If there is anything he needs, the family will cover it. We take care of our own," Caius reminded, walking with me to my car.

"Fuck Caius, this is all about fucking turf man! Tyler is getting greedy, and he wants more money," I said, looking over at him.

"Emmett, don't worry about it right now. Trust me, we will deal with all this shit. Right now we gotta worry about Cullen and make sure that he is gonna make it through this. I am putting in a call to his father. Watch your back Emmett," he warned.

I got to the hospital and was met by one of Caius's personal security guards; he was standing outside Cullen's room. Edward had his own room, and it was fucking huge. There were two nurses taking care of him, and when I walked in I didn't notice the doctor standing over him. I just saw my partner in crime, my homeboy, the motherfucker that helped Caius teach me the game, and I had a feeling I was about to lose him. That shit hurt so fucking bad.

I hadn't cried since I was like six fucking years old, but when the doctor moved away and for the first time I really I saw Cullen, I fucking lost it. He wasn't breathing on his own, his whole head in a bandage with a tube coming out of his brain, his right arm and leg in full cast, and he has a tube coming out of his mouth and another one coming out of his chest.

The doctor explained that he had been shot six times: two times in the head, once in the arm, once in the thigh, and twice in the chest. They had gotten all the bullets out except for one; it was in his brain. It caused his brain to swell, so they had to put a tube in to help get rid of the fluid. He wasn't breathing on the own, because one of the bullets had pierced his lung, so they wanted to give his lungs a chance to heal. He was put in a coma so that his body could try to heal itself, they weren't even sure if he would make it. They were calling a neurosurgeon to look at his brain at the request of Cullen's father. The doctor said that he wouldn't be sure of the amount of brain damage until Cullen was allowed to wake up. He would have to have a bunch of surgeries to fix the damage.

"Hey doc, do you know what happened to his girlfriend? I think she was with him when this happened," I asked.

"Um, Ms. Brandon was quite shaken up, but she and the baby are fine. She is right down the hall in room eleven," he said, not even looking up from the papers he was looking at.

"What the fuck are you talking about, what baby?" I asked.

"Ms Brandon is about fourteen weeks pregnant," he replied.

"Fuck, Cullen. You gotta wake the fuck up man, you're gonna be a dad, man," I whispered in his ear. I touched his arm and told him I was going to go check on his girl.

Alice was sleeping when I walked into the room; they had her attached to some machine that was making all type of swooshing noises.

"Hey Ali baby, how ya doing?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh Emmett, I tried to tell him to drive away, but it was too late. They just kept shooting, and Edward was shaking…I saw all the blood, and I tried to call you," she whimpered.

"Shh, it's aiight girl. We're gonna get this shit taken care of. Just remember to play dumb if the police ask you anything. Did he have anything on him?" I started damage control.

"Everything is in my purse," she whispered, motioning towards the table next to her.

I grabbed all the money, the dope, and the glock I recognized as Cullen's out of her purse and slid them into my pocket.

"We're gonna take care of you. When you get out the hospital, you're gonna come stay at my house with me and Bella," I promised. "Ali, who did this shit?"

She started to cry. "It was that guy from the club, the one that stole Edward's money, him and this dark haired guy."

"Get some rest Ali, you got my cell number, and I copied Bella's into your phone. When they let you out, call me and someone will be here to get you," I assured her, rubbing her head.

Cullen was going to go fucking ape shit when or if he ever woke up. Mike's ass was mine, so his ass was now down with Tyler. Nothing fucking pissed me off more than a disloyal motherfucker. Mike knew too much about how we moved our weight, where our corners were, who we got our shit from, and I am sure he ran his mouth to Tyler the first chance he got, snitch ass motherfucker.

I had to tell Caius, no matter what; Edward and I needed Caius and his resources with the family. I knew Tyler was down with the Mexicans, and those motherfuckers were wild and brazen. They just went off half-cocked, and I knew it was only a matter of time before they would come after me and Cullen guns blazing. I knew that I had to keep Bella safe, I was now responsible for Ali, and fuck me, Cullen was going to be a father. This shit was getting too motherfucking deep.

I sat with Cullen for a while. I knew there wasn't shit I could do but I wasn't sure what the fuck else I should be doing at the moment. I called Caius while I sat.

"Emmett, are you ok?" he asked.

"Physically I am fucking fine, but man, I swear to god I am ready to fucking explode."

"Meet me at your house. I hope you don't mind, but I knew you left Bella alone so I sent some guys there to look out for her. Emmett I am bringing a few of my associates, we really need to talk."

"Cai, just give me some time. I need to go see my girl. I gotta fix some shit man," I groaned.

"Emmett, don't say anything else on the phone. We will talk about this later," he ordered, ending the call.

I scrubbed my hands over my face. I had a splitting fucking headache; I don't fucking need this shit. I groaned and walked to my car. I gave the nurses my cell phone number in case anything changed with either Ali or Cullen. I thought about going against Caius and finding Mike and Tyler to fuck them up, but going home and going to sleep was my best option. The more tired I got, the shorter my fuse got.

When I got home, just like I expected, two Lincolns were parked in my driveway. I am sure Bella is fucking loosing her mind right now, I thought.

I walked in and she threw herself into my arms.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm fine baby, I was just worried about you. I haven't heard from you, then all these people started showing up, and I thought something-"

I kissed her, cutting her off, seeing that she was on the verge of getting all hysterical and shit, and right now I just couldn't handle that.

"Baby, I gotta take a shower. Can you make me something to eat? I am fucking starved. There is some Tylenol in the cabinet by the fridge, bring the food, some beer, and the whole fucking bottle upstairs, I am disappearing for a while."

"Anything you want. Emmett baby, are you going to be okay? she asked me.

"Just come upstairs after you get that stuff," I said.

I just wanted to lay in bed and forget today ever fucking happened besides getting with my girl. I went and took off my shirt and my pants and turned on the hot water. I stood in there for what felt like forever, feeling like the fucking weight of the world was on my shoulders. I got out of the shower and was starting to feel a little better until I looked at my Blackberry. I got a text from one of my other homeboys that one of my corners got held up by a rival crew. He got stuck for the dope and the money, and they shot him in the throat so he couldn't talk. They carved "18th street" into his chest to send a message. Yeah, Tyler's ass was getting greedy, and I was shutting this motherfucker down tonight.

A little later, Bella came upstairs with my food. She had made me steak, eggs, and hash browns. Holy fuck! The food was so good it almost made me forget about the shit storm that was about to come my way.

"Damn baby girl, this is so good! I didn't know you could cook like this," I complimented.

She was sitting next to me just rubbing my shoulders and running her fingers through my hair.

"I'm glad you like it! I made a lot so if you want more just tell me. Your bosses are downstairs, and I fed them too. Emmett, I am scared, is everything gonna be okay?" she asked with the tears running down her face.

"You ain't got nothing to worry about baby, I got it and I am gonna take care of you. From now on, Angela and Lauren are enemies, and the first time I see either one of those bitches, they die no questions asked."

"How can you be so cold, Emmett? Lauren is pregnant!" she demanded.

"How the fuck can you say some shit like that when Edward and Alice are in the hospital fucking dying? Alice is pregnant but that didn't stop those motherfuckers from lighting Edward's fucking car up tonight. Cullen might not wake up from this shit/ Then, they fucking shot one of my homeboys in the throat a few minutes ago and cut into his chest in front of his girlfriend and his son. Baby, they don;t give a fuck about my family so I don't give a fuck about theirs!" I screamed at her.

"Okay Emmett I am sorry I get it, I just didn't want you going off all half-cocked and hurt someone who didn't even deserve it," she sighed. "Anyways I'm gonna call a cab and go home. Jake is looking for me now, and I don't want to even deal with all of his yelling and screaming."

I had had it with her, so I grabbed her by the hair and yanked it so she was looking directly at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you that you don't listen to a fucking word I say? I told you, Bella, you ain't fucking going back there! I am sick of all the fucking whining and questioning shit. I ain't gonna keep fucking having the same fucking fights with you over and over again. This shit stops now! Either you're gonna listen or we end right here right now. So what's it gonna fucking be?" I hollered.

That was the first time baby girl grew a pair; she reared back and slapped me so hard across the face that I was forced to let go of her.

"Let's get one fucking thing straight, McCarty. You're my man; I get that and I get you're trying to keep me safe and all that shit, but please believe you will not put your hands on me like that EVER again. Not unless I want you to. Baby, I understand you're stressed and got a lot going on but Emmett, don't take this shit out on me," she demanded.

I was about to get other level of pissed off, especially because I knew she was right, when she grabbed me by the face and kissed me.

"I love you Emmett, and it's all gonna be fine. You're gonna figure this out," she whispered as she straddled me.

I was ready to rip her clothes off and get rid of the pent up agression. I needed to unload because as it fucking stood, I was a fucking step away from losing my mind. I felt so wound up and tired. I felt about a thousand years old. She was so good to me, and she loved my crazy ass for some reason.

"Fuck Bella, we can't right now. I gotta go deal with Cai and Marcus," I refused.

I was telling her no, and I hated denying my girl anything. Fuck me sideways, I wanted her so fucking bad, needed to be inside her, but I just fucking broke down. The stress was doing some crazy shit to me; I don't cry, fucking ever since that shit showed weakness to me. For the second time tonight, right there in front of a girl, I fucking cried, and my girl just held me, rubbing my shoulders and my hair. She whispered how it was going to be alright, and she was going to be there for me no matter what and shit. For the first time in my life besides my mother, I trusted a female; as hard as it is for someone like me to admit, I was in love, maybe this time I was for real growing the fuck up. Maybe this is what being a man is suppose to be like.

BPOV

My poor baby. I knew it took a lot for him to cry in front of me, but it was what he needed. I felt bad for the tough guy that had to be that way all the time. The man had nowhere to unload, and carried all of the shit he saw and did on a daily basis on his shoulders. The man quite possibly could lose his best friend, and as I sat in his bed with my back against the headboard, my man slept with his head in my lap. He had let it all out and told me what had happened to Cullen, his girlfriend Alice, and another one of his dealers. Alice and Cullen had no idea that she was even pregnant, and there was a chance that Cullen may never meet his children.

I wasn't sure how I felt about not being able to be friends with Lauren and Angela anymore. They were the first friends I had since I moved to New York, but I suppose I would have Emmett. Sadly, this whole thing made absolutely no sense to me. They were all making money, well Tyler and Emmett were anyway, so the fighting just didn't make sense, but according to Emmett there was more to it. He said that Caius was trying to give him an opportunity to make more money, but he wasn't sure what to do. He hated being confused, and I wished I knew what to do for him. I just wanted him to be safe. I didn't want to have to wonder if he were going to get shot or hurt every time he walked out the door.

This world was so new to me. I had always lived with my dad on the other side of the law; even then I worried, so was this any different.

I was blasted out of my internal thoughts by my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where the hell are you, and why does it look like you haven't slept in your bed?" Jake screamed.

Oh fuck, he had come home early.

"Jake, calm down. I uhh got a job, and I am actually moving out, so you umm don't have to worry about me anymore I will-"

"You're moving out? Where the fuck would you go Bella? You have a job? Who the hell told you to get a job? Charlie wouldn't want you to be working; he told me to take care of you. You should be home with me, Bella; you know I care about you," he spewed at me all at once.

"You care about me? Are you insane? Stalking and raping me constitutes caring about me?" I screeched. "If that's the case, please just hate me, Jake. I am happy where I am. I will be back for my stuff and that's it! I found someone who doesn't follow me around, tell me what to do, or manipulate me!"

"Yeah whatever Bella, don't make me have to come looking for you. You're going to live here where you belong."

I was about to say something when my phone was snatched out of my hand.

"Look, motherfucker, where she belongs is here, so you need to get that shit through your head. Your days of running her life are over; she don't need you to look after her no more. Homie, that's my job now, and I don't need no help from a bitch motherfucker like you. Come out your mouth at my girl again and see what happens to you," Emmett threatened.

I hadn't even heard him wake up, but I was getting turned on listening to him argue with Jake. His protective, cave man side was drenching my panties.

Emmett was telling Jake how he would rip his heart out and mail it to his family. I knew it was wrong, but his violent side was hot. I snatched the phone from Emmett's hands.

"Jake, I will be there this afternoon to get my stuff; my man is coming with me, so don't get any ideas," I said and ended the call.

I threw my cell phone; I didn't even care where it landed. I looked over at my man. He was so tense and needed to calm down. I knew just what I could do to calm him. I grabbed his hand trying to pull him to the bed.

"Bella, I told you I can't. I gotta go downstairs," he whined.

I didn't care about him telling me no; I dropped to my knees in front of him and pulled down his basketball shorts. I was hoping he wouldn't stop me. I pulled down his boxers and moaned at the sight of his cock, long, hard, and dripping pre-cum. I looked up at him and smiled.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? You started this shit, now finish it," he demanded.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pushed the back of my head. I took everything I could into my mouth, but Emmett wouldn't stop pushing until he heard me gagging. Then he pulled back and grabbed either side of my head to set the pace for me. I hollowed out my cheeks and kept sucking him hard. He was moaning and groaning, telling me how good I felt. He was telling me how I was a good girl and to not stop. He was so big that my cheeks were killing me, but I couldn't stop. I wanted to make him forget how bad his day was for just a little bit, and I was kind of enjoying the feeling of him in my mouth. When he pulled himself out and pulled me up, he spun me around so that I was bent over the dresser and he was behind me. I was looking at him in the mirror and pushed myself back at him, wanting him so bad. I was so hot for him. I heard him suck in a breath when he pushed the t-shirt up and realized I was naked underneath.

"Please Emmett," I begged, looking over my shoulder at him.

When he plunged into me as hard as he could, I saw stars. I swear I was going to pass out; my knees were shaking and the grip he had on my hips was painful, but I welcomed it. I was starting to adjust to his size. I was moaning his name and begging for more, even though it burned. He was big and thick, and I wasn't use to him; I didn't care, I needed him as much as he needed this. His thrusts were becoming erratic, and he was mumbling incoherently. I knew this was what my man needed.

"Please cum in me, Emmett, you feel so good," I managed to squeak out.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight," he panted right before pulling almost all the way out. One very hard thrust later, he was cumming, and I was screaming through my orgasm. He turned me around and pulled me to his chest.

"I so fucking needed that shit, baby girl, damn you feel good," he whispered, kissing me and going into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

I stood there for a second, not trusting my legs. Emmett came out, lifted me over his shoulder, and brought me into the shower with him. We stood under the spray our foreheads touching, just quiet.

"Emmett, baby, you're gonna be okay. You just gotta do what you have to do to keep yourself safe. Don't worry about me; I will love you no matter what," I promised.

"Bella, I know what I gotta do. It's just I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it. I think it will be better for both of us, but seriously, I need to keep you living with me baby. Twenty four fucking hours in and you got me addicted to you. Shit baby, I ain't never letting you out of my sight again," he said, smiling.

"Whatever it takes, baby, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Emmett, I am just as addicted," I admitted, reaching up to kiss him.

We stayed in the shower a little while longer. We talked about our families, and his relationship with his real parents. We talked about how he thought of Edward's mom and dad as his real parents because they understood him better. He told me about his fetish for cars and how clothes and shopping were his guilty pleasures. His face lit up when I told him I had the same guilty pleasures.

"Alright baby, I gotta go deal with Cai. Then I will take you to get your shit from your old place," he said, getting out a pair of dark washed jeans and a black South Pole t-shirt.

I stayed in his bed, watching a Lifetime movie that he scoffed at and mumbled about fucking women before he went downstairs. I fell asleep with a smile on my face because seriously, I was in love.

A/N: So this chapter was just a little bit of fluff to fill out some stuff before we get to the real drama. I didn't kill Cullen, and we know who did it. I have written this chapter like 4 times so I hope I am keeping my characters true to form. Again thank you for all the favorites and reviews. I am simply in awe, please please please leave me some love, I love reviews! ~Sin


End file.
